


Coffee Rings and Fingerprints

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A quick Peter cameo, Community: kink_bingo, Marking, Moresomes, Multi, Peter is everyone's sassy 'bachelor' Uncle, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles joins the pack, the Betas start acting differently toward him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Rings and Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Hear Me Out' by Frou Frou

It started off innocent. Even kind of expected, really. Stiles had officially joined Derek’s little pack in the hopes of knocking Scott off his stupid high horse and making him realize that this was the best way to survive. And, maybe a little because Stiles kind of agreed with them, but that wasn’t the main reason. So it wasn’t a surprise when the other Betas started to hang out around him more. They’d done that for each other at first, and they were _Pack_. 

At first it had barely been noticeable. Isaac made a point of being his lab partner in Chemistry, which was good since Scott wasn’t anymore. They all dragged him down to eat lunch with them, under the pretense of talking about some subject or another. More than once, they met him at his locker and chatted with him before the bell rang. But nothing big, and nothing that would make anyone take notice, had they not already known what to look for. 

Eventually, though, there was more. Erica started to hang off his arm whenever she pleased, which did draw notice - anything she did that could be that could be considered interest tended to catch certain eyes (specifically, the ones trained on her breasts). Often enough, Isaac would clap him on the back or squeeze his shoulder, and it was a surprise the normally skittish boy would be okay with that kind of touching. If anyone tried to bother Stiles, Boyd would appear over his shoulder, glaring and backing him up until the poor idiots turned tail and ran.

It wasn’t that Stiles really minded any of those things. Especially the increased touching, since he was a tactile person and it gave him permission to be touchy back. It was just something he noticed. A pattern, maybe. But he was afraid if pointed it out that they would catch themselves and stop, and frankly he really didn’t want that. With Lydia and Jackson tied up in each other (yeah, that stung, but a little less every day), Allison awkwarding it up as far from any of them as possible, and Scott vocally pissed, there wasn’t really anyone else there for him. And the Betas might have been his second choice as far as groups, but he was quickly growing to really like them as people. They cared for each other like siblings, and being included in that was soothing to the part of him that ached from all the times he’d been left babbling at an empty house.

But then it progressed to the point where it was more awkward not to at least say something. If they were around and at least one of them wasn’t touching him, it was unusual enough for Stiles to take note. Erica kept digging her nails into his arm, almost absentmindedly, and leaving little crescent moon marks. His hands seem to have become Isaac’s new favorite doodle pads, which only got renewed when Stiles washed them. The little tags and stickers that the ice rink used to keep track of their rentals kept showing up on the back of his jacket and out his bag, and Stiles wasn’t even sure how Boyd was _doing_ that.

Most telling of all was the way Scott was watching almost peevishly, eyes trained on those little signs of their... well, whatever it was. Friendship, he would like to think. But that meant it was something _wolfy_ , and Stiles was on the outside by lieu of being human. Which he really didn’t appreciate, by the way.

Frankly, he was starting to feel like some kind of chew toy, and that probably wasn’t a good sign. Which meant it was time to say something.

The best time came when Stiles was grabbed by their group after one of the weird meetups with Derek and Peter. They were probably only weird to him, since he mostly spent them sitting around and wincing as the werewolves threw each other around. Peter had recently gotten in on the action too, as his strength slowly recovered. However, he spent the majority of his time sitting next to Stiles, so close their arms just barely brushed, and making smart remarks about everything Derek of the Betas did. It would be so much less weird if he stopped being _funny_ , and if he’d stop asking Stiles if he was _sure_ he didn’t want to be a werewolf.

So the lot of them were hovering around and basically being excitable (or as excitable as Boyd got, which turned out to be a lot more than Stiles had expected), chattering about something cool they were planning on getting up to and asking him again if he’d _seen that last move at the end wasn’t that cool?_. And he finally snapped. 

“Are you guys ever going to tell me what’s going on?”

All three Betas paused, looking like they were trying to be surprised instead of vaguely guilty. It kind of made Stiles want to pat their widdle heads and give them squeaky toys, but not wasn’t the time for that. “What do you mean?” Erica asked, fluttering her eyes and pushing out her chest a little as if that hadn’t stopped working on him about the same time she’d become comfortable enough to steal stuff out of his backpack without asking.

Flailing a hand at them, Stiles snorted. “You know exactly what I mean. With the touching and the doodling and the stickers. It’s a wolf thing, I know that, but what I can’t figure out is why. I guess it’s ‘cause I’m pack, but I don’t think you guys do it to each other, so what gives?”

Erica looked like she was about to protest, and Isaac looked like he wanted to slink away and hide, but Boyd was, as freakin’ always, the reasonable one and stepped forward. “It’s because you’re human.”

Oh, yeah, that cleared everything up. “Sooo, that makes you want to draw bunny astronauts on me? Because I don’t see the connection.” Isaac snickered and relaxed a little bit, which had been the point of mentioning that specifically. That had been a really great doodle day. His whole forearm had been covered by bunnies on the moon. It had been cool enough that Stiles still had the pictures on his phone.

There was a sort of wave of awkward shuffling, and Stiles crossed his arms and arched a brow at them. “Should I go ask Peter instead?” Yeah, that was a shitty idea, if he didn’t want to be talked in a circle and mocked soundly, but it did make them finally stop looking like they were trying to find ways out of the conversation.

Finally, it was Isaac who spoke. “Okay, the thing is... it’s Pack. Um, when werewolves are in a Pack, they’re different. Like, stronger and all that, but not just. We act different, and more importantly we smell different. It’s a thing so other Packs know that we’re not just random werewolves, you know?” He gave a little shrug, like that should have explained everything, which wasn’t even close to true. When Stiles’ expression didn’t change, he sighed and Erica stepped forward.

“You are not a werewolf, see?” She jabbed one of those pointy nails into his chest, and Stiles managed not to wince. “So you don’t smell different, most of the time. You don’t smell taken, which means that any old wolf could wander in here and think you’re up for grabs. So we have to make sure they know you’re ours.”

For a long moment, Stiles’ brain just processed that. “Okay. Right, okay. Taking out all the weird possessive stuff, because I hang with werewolves and I’m slowly accepting that this is how you roll, that means you’re... what, marking me?” They nodded in unison, that creepy sort of bobble head motion they got when wolf stuff was involved. “ _That’s_ why you’re so touchy! You’re make me smell like you guys.” He snapped his fingers to punctuate his Eureka moment, and then paused. “But... Okay, it’s kinda weird, but it’s not even on my top ten list of strange shit I’ve done because frickin’ werewolves. So why do you look like kids who got caught raiding the cookie jar.”

Another one of those shuffle waves ran through them, and were they _blushing_? It had been a while since he saw that one. For a second Erica puffed up like she was going to do her Vamp technique on him again, God knows why, but a bland look made that deflate and then she just looked almost shy. Huuuh. Once again, it was Boyd who had to break the silence, and Stiles wondered if he resented it sometimes, or if he was just glad he had someone to break the silence with. “Because there are other ways that are more... instinctive for doing the same thing. And we can’t help thinking about ‘em.”

Stiles stared them all down for a minute, before he sighed. “Okay, lay it on me. I’ll find out sooner or later.” They all shared a glance, and the pieces finally came together. “...Is this a sex thing?” A smattering of nods went through them, and he sighed and paused, a little surprised he was actually considering this. Judging by the looks on their faces, so were they. “Were you holding off on my behalf, or because you guys would get cooties from touching me.”

Isaac’s eyes were wide and shocked. “The... for you. I think.” He glanced at the other two, who gave little nods of agreement, looking equally blown over. “You really don’t have to?”

Flapping a hand at them, Stiles shrugged. “Not that I mind you guys being touchy and friendly, but if it makes you feel better... well, I’m down.”

There was a long stretch of silence as all three gazed at him like they were trying to determine the validity of his words. Because, you know, it wasn’t like they could hear a lie or something. So he just arched his brows and flung out his arms in a ‘come at me, bros’ sort of gesture.

After another beat of silence, Erica snagged his hand and then all raced back into the (partially) refurbished Hale home. Derek had slunk off somewhere, but Peter was lounging in one of the chairs with his trusty laptop. His eyebrows jumped when they barged back in, and he tilted his head in a way that looked both helpful and condescending. “Did you forget something?”

“We need to use one of the fixed rooms upstairs,” Isaac blurted, and Peter’s gaze got a little sharper and a little more knowing.

Smirking, the man turned back to his laptop and waved a hand at them. “Ah, to be young again. Have fun, kids.”

Stiles was pretty sure he was justified in going bright red as they dragged him up the stairs and down the hall. He didn’t spend a lot of time up here, since he’d never crashed at Casa de Hale for the night, so it was a little bit of a surprise that these rooms actually looked better than downstairs as a whole. But the Betas didn’t let him admire the woodwork. Instead they barrelled into a nearby room, which looked... well, it looked like any guest room, really, with cut-and-paste pleasant comforter and off white walls.

Peter was behind this, Stiles just knew it. Not least because he was pretty sure Derek thought the only colors were grey and black.

He was pushed onto the bed almost before he could get a good look at the place, and then he found himself staring up at three bright eyed werewolves. This plan was suddenly seemingly less good. “Hi,” he murmured, shooting them a smile in the hopes of making them act like them instead of the growly wolf versions.

“Shirt off,” Boyd demanded, and his claws flashed like he’d much rather just _tear_ it off. That was kind of worrying, since Boyd was almost obsessively careful with any of his things, even to the point of counting his pens after class. Fighting off a squeak, Stiles ripped off his shirt and then they were on him like... well, wolves.

Isaac latched onto his throat, licking like he was sampling the skin before giving up and just biting, and Stiles took a moment to be thankful they kept their heads enough to use human teeth. on the other side, Boyd was plastered against his side, pinning his arm down and working his own bright mark on his shoulder. But Erica didn’t fuck around, and her mouth went straight for Stiles’ hip.

Unable to help a yelp, Stiles tried to flail, but he was trapped on either side by Beta. “So is this, um... how’s this gunna work?”

“You get marked,” Isaac replied, using that tone all the werewolves had when they thought that should be clear and _was not at all_. When Stiles squirmed again, he pressed his palm down hard on his chest, holding him still, before trailing his mouth after it. “Everywhere. And then you’ll smell right, and they can see.” His yellow eyes snapped to the no doubt bright and obvious hickey on his neck, lighting up with satisfaction.

Swallowing, Stiles stilled his movements and gave a tiny nod. “Okay. Sounds, ah, good. So there’s no, like...” Judging by the looks they gave him, that was a no. Okay, his ass was safe, then. Or, ‘safe’. He might not have minded a little danger, but this wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured it going down.

Eventually he just sort of relaxed and let them do what they had too. Clearly this was a strong thing, considering how fast they’d all gone for it, so he was glad they didn’t have to hold back anymore. And it really wasn’t a big sacrifice to let a few people he cared about lick and nuzzle and generally be sexy and pleasurable on him. Tension started to build in him, but wasn’t the sudden _need to masturbate_ kind he was used to from his hormones. Instead it was a slow throb that left him feeling like he was floating on his back in a pool. Eventually they finished with his front, leaving his skin tingling and warm, and then as a group they flipped him over and continued, leaving hot, sparkling marks on his shoulder blades and the nape of his neck and lines of wet heat down his spine.

Eventually they got all they could, and he could feel fingers at the top of his pants. Stiles’ breath hitched, and he reached down to quickly pop his fly before they tore off instead. Then there were tongues and teeth on his ass and his legs, never far enough to really push his limits, but certainly enough to make him squirm.

When they were done with that, and Stiles had the funny feeling sitting was going to be odd for the rest of the night, he was flipped over again. This time he winced, because there wasn’t any hiding that reaction. “Sorry, can’t help it when there’s a pretty lady so close.”

To his surprise, instead of ignoring that, there was a soft whine beside him. Stiles tilted his head to see Isaac watching him with an expression that looked oddly hurt, and a glance the other way proved that Boyd was purposefully not meeting his eyes. Oops. “And you guys too, of course. Just didn’t work with the joke, you know?”

They both relaxed, and Boyd’s hand slid over his chest once, like petting him made him feel better, and Isaac pumped his forehead against Stiles’ cheek in a friendly sort of headbutt. Then they both joined Erica on his lower body, leaving bright marks on his hips. Boyd’s mouth ghosted over his cock while hers settled over his balls, but they were both gone far too fast, and he let out a whimper.

Snagging Stiles’ hand, Erica brought it down to rest over his cock, making him shudder. “Do it. Add to the marking.”

Like he needed telling twice.

As the licked and bit their way down his thighs, Stiles pumped his slightly slick cock, and he spilled onto his stomach just as they were finishing with his feet. Eyes alight, Isaac scrambled up and licked that away, and then over his chest like he was mixing the scent in with theirs.

Then, deep apparently done, they all snuggled in around him. There was something almost drugged about they way the squirmed and sniffed against him, all slow lazy presses and caresses. “So,” he murmured, soft because he didn’t want to ruin the moment. “Does this mean less touching?”

Yawning, Boyd shook his head. “No. Gotta keep it fresh.”

“Oh.” And, yeah, Stiles was okay with that. Very much so, in fact.


End file.
